


What I've Done

by cloudsgrl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/cloudsgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>songfic postKH2, Riku still can't forgive himself for falling into darkness. Can Sora change that for him? implied boylove</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've Done

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of SquareEnix's stuff, nor do I own the lyrics to Linkin Park's song. We should all know this by now.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Angst, shonen-ai/slash/yaoi, possible spoilers for the few of you who still haven't beaten Kingdom Hearts I,II, or CoM, or even Re:CoM, sappyness
> 
>  **Genre:** Angst/Romance
> 
>  **Pairing:** Riku/Sora
> 
>  **Summary:** Riku still can't forgive himself for falling into darkness. Will one conversation change it all for him? PostKH2 boylove

Riku sat on his Paopu tree, staring off into the sunset. Another day on the islands, another day reminding him of the problems he caused. Beautiful aqua eyes hidden beneath overgrown silver bangs stared at the horizon. The horizon was a symbol, and Riku had recognized that as early as twelve years old.

He had known now, for approximately five years now. No wonder the darkness took over him so easily. Riku was weak. Weak from this obsession, this… _love_ he has for his best friend. Weak because his dearest wish would never come true.

The Land and Sky aren't meant to be together. There is always something separating them. The horizon, the darkness, the Door to Kingdom Hearts, his guilt and back to the horizon.

 _In this farewell_

 _There's no blood_

 _There's no alibi_

 _Cause I've drawn regret_

 _From the truth_

 _Of a thousand lies_

"Riku!" The silver haired boy startled, his head whipping around to see who it was. Sight was unnecessary, but the Twilight Keyblade wielder always liked visual confirmation. There he was, Sora, running towards him with a smile that could chase away the darkness.

 _So let mercy come_

 _And wash away_

Sora was pure, completely filled with light. Even with Roxas, his own personal darkness, back together with him, Sora remained pure. It was like his heart just chased everything away. Riku never had any cares anymore when around Sora.

The brown haired boy hopped over the side, taking position not even a full foot away from Riku's knee. Sora still had the big smile on his face, the grin making the sunset last even longer if possible.

 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself_

 _To cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

The silver haired boy just sat and watched Sora, the cerulean eyes of the younger boy just staring out into the horizon like Riku had only moments before. It was right about now, that Riku had to hold himself back from touching the boy. No, not boy. Sora had grown into a man, an adult right before his eyes. Sora was pure in his heart, but his mind knew the true darkness in the world.

Riku caught himself in his daze; his calloused, pale hand was reaching out for Sora. To touch him, to rub his fingers through that messy hair, to feel the light that just radiated from the boy. Zexion had been right all along. _Where the light goes, the darkness will follow it._ That had to be to blame. Riku still had darkness, he still was tainted.

Light can never be with dark. Just like the Sky and the Land can't be together. Always something separating them.

 _Put to rest_

 _What you thought of me_

 _Well I've clean this slate_

 _With the hands_

 _Of uncertainty_

"Hey Riku?" Sora's voice was a soft whisper barely heard over the white noise of the ocean. Riku jerked his hand back, forcing his eyes back to the horizon as Sora turned his gaze to him. "You okay?"

Riku smirked, "Of course I'm okay."

Sora shook his head, his cerulean eyes darkening with sadness. "No, not like that." Sora's eyes darted around. The boy had never been able to stare into Riku's eyes for too long; at least, since Xemnas's death anyway. "You, you know we're not mad at you right?"

"Huh?" Very intelligent Riku, his mind supplied. Way to go. "Whatever are you talking about?" Riku could feel the nervousness and depression slowly bubbling in his stomach. Like letting loose a flock of butterflies, or a group of cricket jumping around inside of you. It was a very horrible feeling.

 _So let mercy come_

 _And wash away_

 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself_

 _To cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

"You know exactly what I mean Riku!" Sora's eyes were narrowed, and did Riku see the beginnings of tears? Oh no… "I don't hate you. None of us do!"

"Whoever said I thought you hated me?" Riku had to turn away.

Sora pouted, moving himself to stand in front of Riku, his hands resting on the older boy's knees. "They way to act Riku!" Riku froze, his breath halting. "I know you better than anyone else. You think I don't notice the way you are trying to separate yourself from us? From me? Why don't you talk to me anymore? Why don't you…" Sora shook his head, lowering his gaze to the sandy ground. "Why don't you like me anymore?"

 _For what I've done_

Aqua eyes widened, their owner staring at the Keyblade master in shock. His mouth moved open and closed, like a gaping fish, unable to force any sound out.

"It hurts when you ignore me Riku. It hurts a lot." Sora's form began trembling, taking in gasping breaths. He was fighting back tears, Riku remembered the same process from when they were younger.

Riku finally allowed himself to reach out, pulling Sora into an awkward hug. The blue-eyed boy clung to him, latching himself on with a grip that rivaled leeches. "I…I'm not ignoring you Sora. I-" Riku closed his eyes, burying himself into the tanned crook of Sora's neck. He could feel the younger's pulse, and hear every raspy breath he took in. "I just don't know how to do this."

Sora pulled back forcefully, Riku and Sora finally meeting each other's gazes; Sora's eyes were puffy from crying, Riku's slowly getting red from wanting to cry. Sora's look was incredulous. "And you think I do?" Sora gave a nervous laugh. "I have no idea what I'm doing." His look softened, "I'm making up stuff as I go along. It's hard to be leading."

"Leading?"

"My own life." Sora closed his eyes. As Sora thought for the proper words to say, Riku pulled back and just stared. Sora's back was to the fading sunset, the sky darkening almost ominously. The fading light had washed over Sora, a small halo-like effect around his petite form. "The entire time we were off Destiny Islands, I was following someone. Just following. Chasing after you, a good ninety percent of the time." Riku could feel his eyes widen, just ever so slightly.

 _I start again_

 _And whatever pain may come_

 _Today this ends_

 _I'm forgiving what I've done_

"Even when you were in darkness Riku, I chased after you! I didn't even have to think about it. Follow Riku, my heart told me. That's all I've ever done." Sora chuckled, the sound dry. "Even when I had no idea where you were, I looked for you. I needed to follow you, to _find_ you." Sora finally opened his eyes and leaned forward. His arms were across Riku's thighs, Sora barely reaching mid-chest on Riku.

"I'm lost without you Riku."

 _I'll face myself_

 _To cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

And the look that crossed Sora's face, that filled Sora's beautiful eyes as the last bits of sunset faded away was one Riku thought he'd ever see.

 _What I've done_

Love.

 _Forgiving what I've done_

And Riku, whose namesake meant 'land', the keyblade wielder that still had darkness inside his heart, felt the horizon disappear.

Okay, that didn't really come out how I planned, but I had to get this written. This story has only been begging to be written since I started Love Games. 0.0 yeah, that long ago.


End file.
